Prodigals' Album
by Icarusy
Summary: The universe is made of stories, and their lives write the chapters. [Diverse pairings and genres] [oneshot & drabble collection]
1. Prodigal

**Important A/N**

This series of drabbles will have various styles, genres and pairings. Really, its just for me to experiement new styles, pairings, or ramble on something or the other, so some of them will probably suck as I try my luck at new things. Request pairings if you dare, but no yaoi.

Constructive critcism and comments greatly appreciated; flaming are fine too but remember, I've already warned you.

-

The prodigal son.

That would be him.

My little brother, full of sweet raw hatred and misguided righteousness. My living legacy, reminding all who see him of who I am and what I do. What I have done.

Pathetic, really, when he turned traitor for my sake. But what did it matter, when he would be forgiven for whatever little crimes he might commit, because everyone thought he could still be saved. Because whatever he did would always be forgiven, pitied, excused- never fully blamed on him, oh no- for my sea of red would always stain over his. I made sure of that.

He was the prodigal son, after all. The one who could still come home to them, after his dirty work was done.

And when he finally comes, I would be the first to welcome him home- the poor, tortured heir of his clan of one. And like him, I would be able to go to mine.

Sweet, foolish salvation of the last of the Uchihas.

He can be our beginning, and I...

I can be the end.

_-_

_-_

_-_

___Brothers till the end_

_-_


	2. ShikaIno: Heaven

**ShikaIno: Heaven**

-

-

Shikamaru remembers a time when all he did was lie back on a soft patch of grass, lose himself in the fluffy blue and white heavens and try not to be found by anyone, especially not her. Yes, those were good days.

As he wonders whether he where those days are and whether they're having a good time without him, he ducks so the pillow flies over his head and dives so the said cushion doesn't land on the ground. She'd kill him if he came back with one of her precious pillows stained brown and for the fifth time that day, he thanks god for handy ninja skills. Saved his life in more than one way.

Taking her non-too-subtle hint, he wanders barefooted in the street with only a pillow as his companion and ignores the strange looks. So he's lost himself in a different heaven now, he accepts that. One where the blue is like sapphire and the weather is so unpredictable he can't forecast one minute to the next.

What he doesn't get, he grumbles as Chouji wordlessly lets him in, is why _he_ has to sleep somewhere else when its _his_ apartment.

_-_

_-_

_-_

___with drops of jupiter in her hair_

_-_


	3. SasuSaku: Only its not

A/N: Don't ask where this came from. I'm a complete sasusaku fan. See what happens when there's not enough good sasusaku?

-

**SasuSaku: Only its not**

-

You're perfect for each other, and everyone knows that.

Warmth and coldness. Smiles and snarls. Pink and black.

Opposites attract, right?

You would be able to comfort him and his nightmare of a past, love his pain away and melt his icy heart because everyone knows the loving girl always gets the distant childhood crush. And if he's a dark avenger crying out to be loved- because _surely_, that must be what he wants- so much the better for the grand soap opera of life. You do all that, and naturally, the proud name of Uchiha is now yours, as it was always meant to be. And naturally, you two are the happies-- most gossiped about couple in Konoha, because women love to sigh over such an epic romance: the fairy tale of the cold genius and the warm-hearted girl, oh my.

So you wonder, as your bags drop from limp fingers, why something seems to be screaming when you return home early from a mission, tired and sore and eager to see your frosty husband again. Because there he is- no longer quite so cold but hot and buckling above some_ man_ you've never seen before. And as you realize the person screaming is you and everything is falling away, you remember wondering how, just how it could have come to this.

You see, you were... perfect for each other.

Perfect.

-

_-_

_-_

_-_

___And they lived happily ever after_

_-_


	4. Three in One

**Three in One**

___-_

___What is it about?_

Its about ambition, power, revenge.

Its about memories, betrayals, love.

Love.

You think it doesn't matter, but it does. It's the only thing that matters, really. Love for your clan, love for yourself, even love for your teammates. Yes, you did-- do love your teammates in your own twisted way though no one would catch you saying that. Hate would have been more appropriate for you, wouldn't it- it seems to direct your words and actions and deeds. But there's only so much you can hate in the world before hating yourself, and since you can't afford that, you do everything for a screwed-up love of something and keep all the hate for one person and one person only. Start hating yourself and thats where it all ends- only when _he _dies and Uchiha is more than a fucking one person clan, _then _you can stop pretending.

So do it for love of power, love of your clan, love of Konoha, love of her-- whatever twisted logic it takes to keep you going and keep the memories away. Because when you trade your future for your past, you can't have regrets and get sick of it all when its all you've got left.

You can't wish you never left. So you don't, especially at night.

_What is it about?_

Its about loneliness, dreams, trust.

Its about home, friendships, hope.

Hope.

Its what keeps you going, what drives you on. The maybes, what ifs, I coulds of the world- _thats_ what makes life worth living; _thats _what keeps you believing.

Believe in what? Anything. Something. Yourself, most of all. Anyone can see that- heck, everyone can see that. If you don't, who would? So you drive yourself on, live for the future, for that next bit of horizon on the hill and hope to hell reality won't ever catch up with you. Hokage is more than a title- its the ultimate dream: its close enough so you might, just might make it and far enough that once you do, you can prove to yourself and everyone you_ are_ worth it. Worth being acknowledged, worth being a leader, worth being liked, for once.

The trick is to keep thinking its going to happen, that its going to work out. He'd still come around once you find and beat him up, she'll smile again for you, they'd all understand and welcome you next time you come home from a mission. And team seven would never die; not where it matters, not when it counts. Comrades till the end, right?

Sometimes you wish you're as dumb as they think, so you won't see how Jiraiya smiles too wide when he talks about his old teammates.

_What is it about?_

Its about fluff, smiles, happy endings.

Its about hugs, true love, white doves.

Of course, that's what its all about.

But its not.

Silly, isn't it? They think you're the most idealistic of the three and they're probably right. What they don't know is that being idealistic doesn't mean you're blind to what's real and what's not.

Like them, for example. You can see the hurt and the jealousy and bitterness but you don't know how to remind them rivals can be friends, too. How rivals were friends and still are, even if they know it and deny it. The kunochi is supposed to be the peace-keeper of the group but how can you do that when there _is_ no group? Not in a physical sense, anyway and the other sense is fading with every day.

It would be nice to stop pretending. To scream that no, you aren't alright and yes, you do think of more than just one beautiful boy. That you do worry and ache and wonder of what's going to happen to your _other_ teammate-because you care more than he thinks- and that you see further and more clearly than they think. That you know your sensei's more tired and worried than he lets on, and the terror of what's going to happen to all of you – _all of you_- grows stronger everyday.

Because you've seen a glimpse of the future, and it isn't pretty for any of you.

It would be nice to wish for a miracle, but you aren't as idealistic as that yet, and so you go out and try to mend things for the last time.

_-_

_What was it about?_

You don't know, but a million years ago, it could have been about you, him, and her.

_-_

_-_

_-_

___fly me to the moon, let me sing among the stars_

_-_


	5. TentenNaru: Chase

**TentenNaru: Chase**

-

Strong, fierce, and stoically independent. Such are the expected traits of a good ninja, even for kunochis. Especially for kunochis, because everyone watches the girls to falter first, and damn if she'd give them that satisfaction!

But even _she_ longs to be silly and girlish and yes, emotional sometimes- just sometimes, mind you- and let's face it, even her trusty kunais aren't a girl's best friend. But with him, so dependably playful and boyish, she could become just another young girl, lively and flushed in the universal game of courtship.

Tenten laughs, throws the flowers into Naruto's face and slips out of his arms so he can catch her again.

_-_

_-_

_-_

___Fast, but not so fast you can't catch me_

_-_


	6. HinaKabuto: Sweetness

**HinaKabuto: Sweetness**

-

He was the sweetest boy she knew. Not that of course, she knew many boys and not that many bothered to be sweet to her. Being painfully shy and a tendency to fade in the background had its drawbacks.

He was almost a man, really, but his ashen hair and easy maturity made him look older than he said he was. She didn't know anything about him, but that just added to his appeal and he'd laughed when her cheeks had flamed red when he told her _she _was mysterious.

Mysterious. How strange. No one had ever called her that before. No one had ever teased her like he did or smiled at her in a way that made her breath catch and forget all about her supposed crush. No one ever tried to make her laugh and actually seemed pleased to see her; certainly not anyone from the opposite sex.

Still, she did find it more than a little suspicious that a mere genin could penetrate the defenses of the main house in the middle of the night. Though she had demanded an answer after her initial terror had passed, the intensity in his kisses quickly silenced her yelps... and gave rise to something more.

-

He really was the sweetest boy she knew.

_-_

_-_

_-_

___we are all innocent_

_-_


	7. Letter Writing Excercise

A/N: Don't ask. Dumb, but I sure had fun pLayiNg wIth tHe leTterS.

**-**

**Letter Writing exercise:**

**-**

**Dear**     aniKi         ,

**You are my favorite person in the world because:**      yOu are the beSt   aniki in the wOrld.   YOu are aways  bUsy but maYbe one daY you can   teaCh me to throw suriKan.   You are my favorite  perSon in the wOrld becaUse  you aways helP me when I can't reaCh the apples   in our three.   And some times yoU let me  cOme in your Room for a   while when I aM scared.

**I admire you because:        **yOu are my aniKi.   OkaaSan says  yoU are the swrongess ninJa in  oUr family. You are mY aniki and yOu are very tall and  you eat alot. Averryone says you maKe us proud and   when I grOw up I wanT to be jUst like you .

**I wish:**  we can spenD more tiMe together!!  When will yoU stop being  so buSy aniki? You said you will teaCh me  tOday. I wish one daY you will be  more hapPy and you will be lesS tire.

**Thank you for:         **being my aniki.

**-**

**Yours,**

_        sasuKe                 _

_****__Remember to give it to your chosen person after marking! Check your spelling and make them proud._

_-_

_-_

_-_

___...just like you_

_-_


	8. TsuOro: Past, Present, ?

**TsuOro: Past, Present, ?**

_______-_

Tsunade looks out the window and wonders why the girl does this to herself.

Sure enough, here comes the sullen shake of the head and the forced smile of his admirer. Another day, another rejection for the pink-haired girl and Tsunade wonders how long her foolishness would last. Silly girl- she wasn't so naïve when_ she_ was young, she thinks, and smiles faintly in sudden nostalgia. No; gambler she might be, but she never risked getting so humiliatingly rejected by the opposite sex and especially not by_ him_- someone whose opinion of her she had really, painfully, cared about. Then.

But look where they were now. A sucker for anything and a traitor to everything. Surely that was more rejection than anything else? Surely it wouldn't have hurt more than it did now? Maybe Jiraiya really did come out best among the three of them...

Maybe she should have risked it, let go of her pride, and told him how she really felt instead of hoping that somehow, he understood through her actions. More likely he did understand, but those little half-defiant hints she dropped wasn't enough to convince both of them. Maybe if she had, she wouldn't have to hate him now. Or maybe... maybe... maybe...

Maybe this time, it could be different.

Below her window, the boy watches as the girl leave and Tsunade prays the girl could be foolish enough for the all of them this time.

-

-

-

_Come little ones, we are tomorrow's past._

-

**A/N:** Crap they all might be, but hell did I have fun writing them. Of course, this might also come from it being the MIDDLE, yes, MIDDLE of exam week and I'm procrastinating as much as I can by writing. Again. Comments and constructive critcism very welcome.

(on-going) Who knew writing drabbles could be so much fun? And wonderfully time-wasting...


	9. Life Greetings

**Life Greetings**

_- _

_-_

_Goodbye._

Don't forget to say it, don't forget who says it, don't forget what it means.

They tell you this, sometimes with serious faces, sometimes with bitter smiles. When you ask why, they'll just shake their heads, and you can hear the irony in their voices as they say they'll tell you later.

Because they never do. Because once it happens, you never forget. When the news comes that your best friend is dead and your childhood rival is missing, you remember exactly how he'd smiled before he'd left, exactly how she'd looked when she'd waved goodbye.

_Bye. Later. Ciao._

So this is the life of a shinobi. When your friends die a little every time you say goodbye, and you all know every farewell can be the last. When they're bright and happy and so damn_ alive_ one week and just... gone the next. When you hate yourself because you can't feel anything but numbness and disbelief, because you didn't _do_ anything, didn't _say _the things you should have when they left.

_God, no. This isn't happening. This can't be happening._

But most of all, you hate that your mind seems to accept it when your heart hasn't, and sooner or later, you find your grief doesn't blind your eyes from tracing their names on that cursed black stone anymore.

Because it does help, saying goodbye. Sometimes, its hard to remember that they're truly gone and not just on another mission. Sometimes, its hard to remember they aren't going to show up at the usual place, that you aren't going bump into them on the streets. But because the unofficial farewell has been said, its easier to let them live in your memories- forever young and vibrant and strong- and let you grieve, heal, and move on with the world.

They didn't tell you this when you chose this life. They didn't tell you why you should say goodbye. They didn't tell you, and the unspoken words say more than you want to know.

_This is life, deal with it; this is death, live with it._

So you do, and sooner or later you find the graves aren't quite so painful to visit, and the guilt no longer claws at you when the memories of their faces blur and fade. Because you realize they didn't tell you one more thing, that goodbye isn't really the right words to say.

_See you soon_, you say, and your friends echo your words as you turn away.

-

_-_

_-_

_Do you die in every goodbye? Do you live only in another's mind?_

_-_

**A/N:** Because I hate how fanfiction screws with the formatting, how fanfiction only shows the first chapter of this fic when theres NINE, how I'm procrastinating like hell when I've got 4 exams this week and have not finsihed studying. Which explains why I've written this the day I uploaded the other seven chapts. Great. ::sigh:: Once again, constructive critcism and comments very welcomed.


	10. Typical Friendship

-

-

**Typical Friendship**

-

-

So he saved his life, after he'd almost given him a fate worse than death.

But that was the shinobi way, and so later Gaara found himself saddled with a tearfully grateful Lee and a foreign concept called friendship. Whatever blankly indifferent stare would be countered by an unabashed flash of grinning teeth, every monosyllable reply defeated by fanatic enthusiasm. The fact that it'd been an order played no note in the lucridious harmonics of Lee's mind- even after Gaara's blunt statements- and his sand siblings were included in the impromptu mini celebration Lee held. It was vaguely awkward on the guests' part, as if they weren't quite sure why they were there and were instinctively suspicious of the unnaturally friendly overture, but only Lee could have pulled it off.

Only Lee would have managed to try to thump the blood-haired prodigy on the back as a friendly gesture, and not ended up spending the rest of the week admiring the paint job of the ceiling in a hospital ward. Eventually even the sand decided to ignore all the friendly thumps and whacks Lee seemed obliged to grace his nearest companion- usually Gaara, of all people, nowadays- when he was caught up in the Springtime of his Youth. The young sand nin was mildly dismayed when he found even his natural defense had abandoned him to the likes of Lee.

Truth to be told, Gaara didn't understand what was happening. No one would have foreseen the unlikely and strange friendship between the two- their characters clashed almost as loudly as the green suit and the crimson hair. But everyone encouraged it as much as they could- Temari and Kankuro almost desperate in their attempts to sweet talk an oblivious Lee. Because for the exuberant taijutsu specialist, there was nothing underhand about his attempts of friendship. It was simple, sincere and unerringly steadfast, like almost everything he did- he'd conveniently forgotten to who he owed his near-fatal injury in the light of Gaara saving his life. To the Konoha genin brought up on tales of comradeship and loyalty by Maito Gai himself- in his mind, he practically _owed_ his unlikely savior his support, at the very least. And Rock Lee never did anything at its minimum.

A strange sight they made, and one of them was a touchy one regarding curious stares, so everyone made sure not to notice them walking down the streets when they did. In fact, they were so good at not noticing them that it became an unwritten rule- sunday crowds parted like waves for them in the busy Konoha market, with every head determinedly looking at everything but them, especially the one with the gourd. No one wanted that misunderstanding of What Are You Looking At to happen again.

The accused, with the exception of Naruto and Lee, was quite possibly the only one who didn't know the whole of Konoha (and the Sand village) was secretly rooting for the continuation of their friendship. After trying and failing to shake off his sudden self-proclaimed Best Friend, the shorter boy had resigned himself to having a disturbingly green second shadow. It was... not as bad as it'd seemed at first. His infamous short temper was lost to Lee, where the hardening of eyes, stiffening of body and subtle whatnots usually just meant a greater burst of energy from Lee, all directed to cheering him up. But somehow being actually physically violent towards him was... not an option. Lee _trusted_ him. Really trusted him. As a _friend_. And through all the exuberant yelling in his ear, he had never once mentioned what Gaara had done in the past.

It was a strange feeling, Gaara decided later, in his usual insomniac night when it was too early to be really called morning. But he'd felt worse in life, and acceptance... was far from the most unpleasant.

It wasn't all friendship and happy endings from there, of course. Years of bitter isolation and having a crazed demon half in control perpetually wasn't the best of places to start. But the upcoming successor to the Green Beast of Konoha turned out to be, ironically, the perfect companion for Gaara. Instinctive walls of defensiveness and crumbled before the sheer sincerity of Lee's tirades. Despite the young sand nin's socially handicapped skills, there weren't any awkward silences in their conversations- not that either would have thought it was awkward if there were- since Lee did most of the talking. Lee found quite possibly the only person in living in Konoha that didn't throw him out when he knocked on his door at five in the morning. Eventually, he found himself opening his door at four thirty and finding Gaara already calmly waiting outside. And for the Sand's weapon, he would find someone who genuinely fought him and told him seriously in his face that he was crazy for not liking dango.

Not the most perfect relationship in Konoha, but it didn't mean it wasn't any better. It couldn't last because impossible things can't last but both didn't know what impossible meant and so it would. If they were outcasts in their own ways then what better way to be misunderstood together, and have someone to be understood by? Later, Gaara would learn how to laugh and Lee would realize things said calmly could have a better effect than promising impossible challenges. Later, a two way conversation would be a possibility and trust would be a given. Later, the headaches and bloodlust would come back (because they never really went away) and Temari would find herself screaming for Lee. And when it's over, Gaara would find that his sand didn't make him invincible and whatever debt Lee felt he owed him would be repayed a hundredfold.

But for now, friendship was just another duty to be done and a old longing to be explored. But both were starved for acknowledgment in different ways, and what each knew how to give would be what the other needed, so for now, that was also okay.

-

-

_because you're weird, like me/ am not / yeah, whatever_

-

So I finally succumbed to the calling of manga, and was halfway through chapt 215 when Gaara appeared to save Lee. For some reason, I cracked up, and this thing practically wrote itself. Scary thought, that. After I was done, I suddenly realized: Oh damn. I hope Gaara did save Lee ('cos I hadn't read 216 yet) or this whole thing is screwed. But heck, here's what happens when random inspiration strikes and I write on crack.

... I should really try to concentrate on that sasusaku fic now.

Thank you to all who reviewed, especially **dobyuk princess** who is a wonderful reviewer. ::hugs:: Comments greatly appreciated, requests taken, per usual.


	11. Pragmatic Daydreams

-

-

**Pragmatic Daydreams**

-

-

The grass is always greener on the other side, they say.

Only twelve, and death isn't just theory and morbid explanations, it's part of the drill. You've barely lived, but you've already lived more than those three times your age. When reality hits you in the face in the form of your best friend and you realize that dying for your village isn't as glorious as it sounds, in that one blinding second of raw terror you finally understand what it means to be who you are.

It's not often you think of how it could be, what it might have been, what if it was-- but in between trainings and the general strain of life, you wonder, just briefly, just how the regular kids live. Do they wake up in the morning with their throats raw because they can't forget last week? Have they hated themselves so much they can't bear it because their best friends are dying when they're too weak to save them?

All you've got is some vague and distant idea of the typical preteen doing typical teenage things and maybe with a dose of typical world-weary cynicism. But then again, all they've probably got is a romantic misconception of shinobis playing hero and fighting in glory for their country. You can only be a hero when you're dead and carved on a rock, and fights always play out in blood, gore and animal terror that leaves scars and nightmares, but they don't know that and ignorance is a luxury they can enjoy. Who fights for their country these days; under all the bluff and big talk it's always for your teammates first, and yourself second that you live so you can fight for.

But it is satisfying, after a bitch of a mission, to see almost reverent respect from villagers twice your age when they smile at you. It's almost enough to make you forget about that broken arm, how you almost all died- really _died_- back there, and walk taller with a cocky grin on your face. Maybe the scars will never go away, but at least you don't live your life blind and deaf to the world around you, and you really _live_ because you know more than anyone else every second may be your last. And sooner or later, when you're all alive and laughing from sheer exhaustion and your heart is nearly breaking with joy at knowing _this_ type of friendship,_ this_ type of life will never be more rewarding that you start to forget fantasizing about a normal life without pain.

The grass may be greener on the other side, as they say, but it doesn't mean it's any better.

-

-

_so welcome to my life_

-

Typical crap on nin's life I wrote when trying to find inspiration, which still eludes me. Still amazed by how much people seem to like the Letter Writing Excercise chapt- I almost trashed that for being too daft. ...Maybe I should have uploaded all those drabbles that I've trashed before. Picky wicky me.  
I live off feedback, and this collection isn't the best way to garner them (partly my fault) and so this collection will end in maybe one more update or so.

Review, if only for the other chapts.


	12. Real

-

**Real**

-

-

Sometimes, when nothing seemed real and he started to forget how it felt to be alive, he'd let his little brother to pull him across the forest and stare at the sky while his brother practiced. Then, still waiting and a thousand miles away, he'd go through the motions and oblige a smile when his little brother would gasp as every kunai hit its target. It'll only be when clumsy hands attach themselves around his neck and there was a warmth pressing on and around his back that he would breath his brother's adoration in and start to remember.

What would happen if he never remembered? Would it make him stronger, since if he never really lived then he could never really die either? One day, Itachi decides he'd find out, and knows every plan needs it's backup.

Sasuke would do. If it didn't work out in the end, he could always go back to Sasuke and remember.

_-_

_-_

___when everything's made to be broken_

_-_

Ah yes. The compulsary conspiracy theory of Why Itachi Killed His Clan. Response to _Fluff Lovers' Dreams_ has been pleasantly surprising and slightly depressing, in a way. ...if only my angst drabbles got that kind of response. Oh well, writer's personal pride or whatever. Woot.  
Onwards to work those rusty fluffy wheels! This is the official ending of this collection, btw. Though knowing me, this probably means one more drabble before it really ends, maybe.Many thanks to those who reviewed and stuck it throughout the collection. I really appreciate it. XD


End file.
